Lindauer in New York City
1866-1937 grooms *Lindauer Abe Jun 12 1927 Bronx 3185 L536 *Lindauer Abraham Jun 10 1911 Manhattan 12811 L536 *Lindauer Adam May 3 1920 Manhattan 12813 L536 *Lindauer August Feb 7 1904 Manhattan 3150 L536 *Lindauer Benjamin Jan 1 1916 Manhattan 148 L536 *Lindauer Benjamin Jul 6 1932 Kings 9773 L536 *Lindauer, Charles Aug 1 1888 Kings 2834 L536 *Lindauer, Charles A. Oct 4 1879 Kings 2301 L536 *Lindauer Eberhard Oct 16 1932 Manhattan 21951 L536 *Lindauer Eric Oct 9 1901 Manhattan 1249 L536 *Lindauer Eric G Dec 16'35 1936 Manhattan 1586 L536 *Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) Jun 28 1907 Manhattan 17948 L536 married Lelia Belle Hebbard (1888-1943) *Lindauer, Harry May 16 1929 Manhattan 12629 L536 *Lindauer, Harry Oct 28 1924 Kings 14769 L536 *Lindauer Heinrich Aug 30 1885 Kings 2641 L536 *Lindauer Henry Sep 10 1932 Kings 12694 L536 *Lindauer Hyman Oct 8 1927 Bronx 6719 L536 *Lindauer Jacob A Jun 25 1921 Kings 7826 L536 *Lindauer Jacob A Mar 3 1937 Manhattan 6764 L536 *Lindauer Jo A Mar 7 1914 Kings 2873 L536 *Lindauer, John Sep 3 1888 Manhattan 9592 L536 *Lindauer, John Feb 10 1884 Manhattan 42595 L536 *Lindauer, Louis J. Jul 11 1924 Manhattan 21035 L536 *Lindauer Mendel Mar 29 1911 Manhattan 8267 L536 *Lindauer Meyer Sep 14 1888 Manhattan 10012 L536 *Lindauer Murray M May 31 1931 Manhattan 12084 L536 *Lindauer Nathan Feb 9 1936 Bronx 2228 L536 *Lindauer Pinkas May 20 1916 Manhattan 11804 L536 *Lindauer Sam Dec 27'19 1920 Manhattan 8378 L536 *Lindauer Vojtech Apr 20 1902 Manhattan 8468 L536 1866-1937 brides *Ada Lindauer I (1868-1895) Jun 3 1886 57675 Manhattan L536 married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1858-aft1920) *Lindauer Anna Apr 28 1901 2637 Kings L536 *Anna Lindauer Aug 21 1904 16515 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Barbara May 13 1885 1278 Kings L536 *Lindauer Barbara Aug 26 1883 26553 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Bertha Feb 11 1912 2539 Kings L536 *Elise Lindauer (1876) Apr 15 1894 4366 Manhattan L536 who married Alex Wolff ^ *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) (1858) Jul 5 1876 3314 Manhattan L536 married William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) *Lindauer Emilia Oct 7 1894 13161 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Emily Jan 24 1869 2232 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Ernestine V Mar 29 1934 4571 Kings L536 *Lindauer Florence Nov 10 1934 27446 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Frances Jun 25 1922 16995 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Freida Mar 2 1902 4734 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Josephine Jun 16 1904 12523 Manhattan L536 *Louise Lindauer (1853) Nov 12 1871 963 Manhattan L536 who married Ludwig Bessler ^ *Louise Lindauer (1873) Apr 23 1891 5256 Manhattan L536 who married George Heidt ^ *Lindauer Marie Dec 31 1921 151 Queens L536 *Lindauer Martha Apr 29 1917 12779 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Mary Nov 15 1890 12925 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Mary Jun 9 1925 18141 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Mathilda May 10 1887 82996 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Natalie J Jul 16 1932 15390 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Rose Jun 12 1927 15143 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Rose Aug 17 1929 11827 Kings L536 *Lindauer Schenie Jun 28 1902 12918 Manhattan L536 *Sophie Lindauer (1874-1945), aka Sophia Lindauer, June 1, 1916 12757 Manhattan L536 who married Louis Davis *Lindauer Theresa Aug 15 1931 19318 Manhattan L536 ^ These should be investigated further to see if they are related to Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866). 1891-1948 deaths *Lindauer Adam 42 y Jul 16 1912 13792 Kings L536 *Lindauer Adam J 9 y Sep 13 1902 16537 Kings L536 *Lindauer Adolf 31 y Apr 15 1872 113547 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Alma 60 y Feb 17 1943 4012 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Amelia 27 m Aug 26 1881 394347 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Anna 70 y Dec 21 1915 23813 Kings L536 *Lindauer Annie 60 y Dec 30'33 1934 136 Kings L536 *August Lindauer (1870-1894) 24 y Jul 24 1894 12166 Kings L536 *Lindauer Bessie 28 y Nov 8 1888 34991 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Bessie 63 y Jul 6 1944 6862 Bronx L536 *Caroline Lindauer (1810-1872) 62 y Jan 24 1872 106217 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Catherine 66 y May 27 1899 1507 Bronx L536 *Lindauer Charles 24 Jun 20 1890 9004 Kings L536 *Lindauer Charles 71 y Jul 27 1912 2331 Queens L536 *Charlotte Lindauer (1838-1907) 69 y Jan 29 1907 2491 Kings L536 *Clara Lindauer (1879-1930) 51 y Oct 29 1930 21076 Kings L536 *Lindauer Conrad 4 d Mar 12 1894 8789 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer David 63 y Apr 23 1925 8551 Kings L536 *Lindauer David H 68 y Jan 2 1900 226 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Elizabeth 72 y Feb 25 1934 4736 Kings L536 *Lindauer Esther 72 y Jan 22 1939 1814 Kings L536 *Lindauer Fannie 72 y Jun 25 1930 13626 Kings L536 *Lindauer Flora 79 y Jun 20 1948 14185 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Floriana 3 y Jun 27 1881 396653 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer George 2 y Jun 11 1896 9907 Kings L536 *Lindauer George 1 y May 26 1892 18942 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Henry 3 y Oct 22 1883 473485 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Henry 48 y Mar 14 1909 5068 Kings L536 *Lindauer Ida 77 y Aug 26 1940 5990 Queens L536 *Lindauer Jacob 21 y Sep 18 1869 43538 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Jacob 68 y Sep 17 1936 20616 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Jacob 86 y Jul 11 1948 14322 Kings L536 *Lindauer Johanna 11 y Jun 2 1874 177649 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer John M 59 y Jun 14 1912 3513 Bronx L536 *Lindauer Joseph 62 y Mar 7 1897 7163 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Joseph 22 y Mar 2 1912 4554 Kings L536 *Lindauer Karl 80 y Dec 6 1923 29493 Manhattan L536 *Louis Julius Lindauer (1838-1915) 73 y Jan 19 1915 2296 Manhattan L536 *Louis Lindauer (1886-1940) 54 y May 18 1940 11371 Manhattan L536 *Louisa Lindauer (1853-1926) 73 y Apr 30 1926 13601 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Marie 25 y Apr 11 1918 3018 Bronx L536 *Lindauer Marx 30 y Apr 13 1914 8003 Kings L536 *Lindauer Mary 6 y Nov 26 1878 10056 Kings L536 *Lindauer Mary 53 y Aug 22 1946 6861 Queens L536 *Lindauer Mary 18 y Dec 10 1948 26958 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Mathilda 67 y Nov 5 1890 34856 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Meyer 77 y Sep 24 1943 19756 Kings L536 *Lindauer Mina M 55 y Sep 15 1941 18128 Kings L536 *Lindauer Myrtle 24 y Mar 7 1921 6534 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Olive 36 y Aug 9 1936 16711 Kings L536 *Lindauer Pauline 79 y Oct 16 1925 25023 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Richard 28 y Jun 12 1912 18002 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Rudolf 12 y Oct 16 1888 32961 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Samuel 1 y Dec 12 1894 20019 Kings L536 *Lindauer Samuel 33 y Jan 27 1923 1888 Kings L536 *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) Lindauer 76 y Oct 9 1891 34791 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Theresa 38 y Oct 28 1908 20155 Kings L536 *Lindauer Tillie 60 y Mar 14 1926 7797 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Tillie 28 y May 25 1927 10907 Kings L536 *Lindauer Wenzel 52 y Dec 20 1893 43421 Manhattan L536 1880-1909 births *Lindauer Adam Oct 6 1896 15753 Kings L536 *Lindauer, Anna Jul 16 1883 372019 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Bertha May 19 1890 4466 D Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Bertha Jul 12 1891 23911 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Charles Sep 6 1887 500360 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Conrad Mar 8 1894 10921 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer female Feb 25 1884 389787 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Flora Apr 24 1887 36251 S Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Frances Dec 11'00 1901 261 Bronx L536 *Lindauer Frederic Oct 31 1884 411687 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Gustav Jan 9 1903 2026 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Hendricke May 20 1883 367572 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Herman Apr 23 1891 13467 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Jacob Jun 6 1888 3507 Kings L536 *Lindauer Male Apr 10 1908 23604 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Martha Jul 16 1893 26783 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Morris Aug 8 1897 29488 Kings L536 *Lindauer Richard Oct 4 1884 409191 Manhattan L536 *Lindauer Samuel Jun 4 1893 06732 Kings L536 *Lindauer William G Mar 1 1885 422356 Manhattan L536 See also *Lindauers of New Jersey Category: Lindauer families by place New Y category:Lindauer in New York City Category:Lindauer (surname) Lindauer